AMABEL
by uculicious
Summary: Aku diam-diam memerhatikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **... Happy Reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Berisik.

Dan penuh tawa.

Begitulah keadaan ruangan kelas ketika makhluk berambut kuning cerah ada di dalamnya. Naruto Uzumaki, kapten sepak bola, yang baru saja membawa klub sekolah kami memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah yang cukup bergengsi.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Murid dari luar sekolah kami bahkan mengenalnya. Dia memang cukup terkenal. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang dikategorikan tampan dan prestasinya di bidang sepak bola, tapi juga karena keramahannya. Dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tidak hanya dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Siswi-siswi sekolah kami bahkan dengan suka rela mendekatkan diri, dan Naruto tidak terusik ataupun merasa keberatan sama sekali. Dia tetap menanggapi mereka dengan cengiran khasnya. Senyum cerah yang semakin membuat para murid perempuan makin terpesona.

Termasuk aku.

Aku yang juga sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak tahun pertama. Awalnya kupikir, aku hanya mengaguminya—atau mungkin awalnya, aku memang hanya kagum karena kebaikan dan keramahannya—tapi berikutnya aku sadar, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kuyakin, perasaan ini tidak main-main.

Tapi berbeda dengan siswi kebanyakan. Aku tidak berusaha lebih untuk mendekatinya. Bukannya sok mau jual mahal. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang besar seperti yang lain.

Bagiku, menyukainya secara diam-diam saja sudah cukup. Walau tidak dipungkiri, kadang aku juga mengharap lebih. Berharap Naruto memiliki rasa yang sama, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Kami memang saling mengenal—karena pada tahun pertama dan kedua kami berada di kelas yang sama—tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Selama itu tidak pernah sekalipun kami berada di kelompok yang sama, atau terlibat perbincangan dalam durasi yang cukup lama pula.

Bersyukur saja dia tidak lupa padaku.

Sakura bilang kalau aku ini cukup pendiam seperti Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura, yang juga merupakan sahabat baik Naruto. Dan mungkin karena itulah Naruto sering datang ke kelasku sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai dan setiap bel pulang berbunyi. Lalu pada jam istirahat seperti sekarang, atau kalau guru yang mengajar di kelas kami kebetulan sedang tidak ada (walau itu jarang sekali terjadi).

Seakan-akan Naruto tidak bisa berpisah dari Sasuke.

Beruntungnya Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi mereka berdua terselamatkan dari gosip-gosip miring perihal hubungan keduanya. Tapi, berhubung satu kandidat siswa keren, tampan, dan juga pintar sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Para murid perempuan yang dulu begitu menggilai Sasuke kini berpindah haluan menggilai sang Kapten sepak bola. Ah, sepertinya aku harus meralat kata beruntung tadi.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun keadaannya tidak akan memberi efek apapun padaku. Maksudnya, pada status hubunganku dengan Naruto. Aku hanyalah mantan teman sekelasnya yang juga merangkap sebagai pengagum rahasianya. Diam-diam memerhatikannya. Diam-diam memberinya semangat. Diam-diam ikut berbahagia untuknya. Dan ikut tersenyum setiap melihat senyumnya.

Rasanya begitu saja sudah cukup menyenangkan. Walau kadang hatiku suka berkhianat tentang batasan cukup tadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelasku terbuka dan rasanya aku ingin melompat keluar jendela begitu tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Tanganku yang sedang menghapus papan tulis seketika tertahan dalam beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang kami habiskan dengan saling bertatapan. Aku tahu, Naruto memiliki mata yang sangat indah dan aku selalu terpesona melihatnya.

Mata yang berwarna biru bagai langit itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar hebat.

Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menangis saja sekarang, sebab aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana selanjutnya. Untungnya aku tidak benar-benar menuruti keinginanku untuk menangis. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang wajar, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanku. Semakin lama bertatapan dengannya membuat kondisi jantungku tidak sehat. Dan semoga saja yang aku keluarkan tadi benar-benar sebuah senyuman, bukan sejenis ekspresi aneh yang membuat wajahku jadi terlihat buruk.

Aku mendengarnya masuk lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Aku tidak bisa memastikan lokasi tepatnya. Menurutku dia duduk di barisan depan, mungkin tepat di belakangku. Entahlah. Di mana pun dia duduk tetap saja aku merasa gemetaran.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mengagetkanku. Namun begitu aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tadi Sakura ada keperluan, jadi Sasuke pulang duluan," jawabku pelan, yang kemudian menelan ludah. Ternyata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lebih menyeramkan daripada menjawab pertanyaan guru.

Aku mendengarnya bergumam. Hanya itu. Tidak ada bunyi derit kursi yang ditinggalkan. Kupikir setelah tahu Sasuke tidak ada di sini, Naruto memilih pergi. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun aku tahu tujuan dia ke sini. Tidak lain, tidak bukan adalah Sasuke, yang kebetulan adalah satu rekan piketku.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela, walau sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terdengar olehnya. Jantung ini tidak mau bekerja sama. Dan sekarang aku berkeringat hebat, efek dari rasa grogi. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap biasa. Berusaha mengabaikannya dan terfokus pada tugas membersihkan dua papan tulis berukuran lebar dan juga cukup tinggi. Tinggi!

 _Ugh!_

Bagian atasnya tidak bisa kuraih, bahkan dengan berjinjit pun sebagian tulisan tidak terhapus juga. Tinta hitam itu seolah mengejek tinggi badanku. Jika saja tidak ada Naruto di sini, aku pasti sudah menghapusnya dengan menggunakan salah satu bangku.

Matilah aku!

Baru kutahu sekarang kalau pernyataan Sakura waktu itu salah. Aku bukan seperti Sasuke, kekasihnya yang pendiam dan irit kata. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah seorang pemalu. Terlebih dengan orang yang kusukai. Saking malunya aku sampai tidak berani menatapnya. Tidak berani menunjukkan diri. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang.

Dan sekarang rasa maluku meningkat pesat sampai ke pucak tertinggi karena Naruto pasti melihatku yang pendek ini sedang kesulitan. Pikiranku ikut membantu dengan memberi pengandaian kalau Naruto pasti berpikir aku ini perempuan yang pendek akal. Padahal aku tidak berani berbalik dan mengambil salah satu bangku. Bisa-bisa kami bertemu pandang lagi. Dan jantungku … aku takut jantungku meledak karenanya.

Keringatku jadi bertambah dua kali lipat. Aku mengembuskan napasku pelan-pelan. Mungkin aku harus melompat supaya bisa meraih bagian atasnya. Namun ide itu harus pupus pada percobaan pertama. Lompatanku hanya berhasil menambah tinggiku beberapa senti. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak pandai dalam bidang olahraga.

 _Ughh!_

"Apa sebegitu susahnya bilang tolong?" Naruto merebut penghapus dari tanganku, sedang aku hanya bisa membeku karena sekarang dia berdiri tepat di belakangku. Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti sisa-sisa tulisan yang berada di atas dengan mudah terhapus.

Susah payah aku menelan ludah, mendapati garis rahang Naruto berada di atas mata. Pemandangan yang tentu saja sangat indah. Sayangnya aku tak sanggup menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku menunduk, lalu bergumam dengan nada rendah, "Maaf …."

"Maaf untuk?" Tak kusangka Naruto mendengarnya. Dia bahkan ikut menunduk, dagunya terasa menyentuh ujung kepalaku. Dan karenanya aku semakin menundukkan kepala.

"Merepotkanmu," jawabku pelan. Hampir seperti berbisik.

"Oh, ya? Tidak sama sekali, kok. Lagi pula daripada maaf, bukankah ada ucapan lain yang lebih pantas diucapkan untuk seseorang yang sudah membantu."

Ah, Naruto benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Berdekatan dengannya memang menyulitkan. Jadi bukan salahku kan, kalau sampai lupa?

"Te-terima kasih." Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dari ekor mata. Barulah kutahu kalau papan tulis di depan kami sudah bersih dari tulisan. Tapi kenapa posisi Naruto masih belum berubah?

"Sama-sama, Hinata." Dia masih mengingatku! Aku senang. Dan kesenanganku bertambah dua kali lipat kala mendapati senyuman di wajahnya setelah ia menyebut namaku.

Gawat! Pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Naruto tidak boleh melihatnya.

Aku beringsut, menjauh beberapa langkah, berjalan menuju meja guru. Mengambil tumpukan buku tugas yang harus kubawa ke ruang guru. Namun, Naruto sekali lagi mengambil alih tugasku. Tumpukan buku tersebut berpindah dengan mudah. Dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya karena terlalu kaget saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku, tanpa sengaja.

Aku menatapnya—sekilas saja—karena ternyata mata birunya juga tengah mengarah padaku. Refleks aku menunduk.

"Ah, ma—"

"Salah," potongnya cepat, membuatku mengangkat wajah. Memandang Naruto yang kembali memasang senyum.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Aku lupa lagi. "Terima kasih."

"Naruto," sahutnya.

Satu alisku terangkat. "Hm?" Aku tidak mengerti. Dia baru saja menyebut namanya sendiri?

"A-ah …," aku memekik. Tersadar akan maksudnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Senyuman Naruto melebar. Dan itu menjadikan wajah Naruto berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Wajahku merona tidak terhindarkan lagi. Untungnya Naruto sudah melangkah pergi.

Namun baru satu langkah diambil olehnya tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik. Kami kembali berhadapan dan bertatapan.

"Mmm … karena aku sudah membantumu, apa boleh kalau aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanyanya terlihat gugup. Baru kusadar dahinya sedikit berpeluh.

Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

"Hari Minggu. Konoha Park. Bisa?"

Dahiku mengerut bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Kita kencan." Lalu dia tersenyum canggung. "Bisa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Menyadarkanku dari kerterkejutan. Naruto, orang yang kusukai, baru saja mengajakku berkencan.

Lagi. Aku mengangguk setuju. Mengangguk kaku. Masih setengah percaya. Apa ini benar kenyataan ataukah mimpi? Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di ruangan, saat kurasakan ponselku bergetar.

Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa?

"Halo," sapaku ragu.

"Minggu nanti, aku jemput ya." Di-di-dia Naruto! Kutatap layar ponselku sekali lagi. Ini nomor milik Naruto. Benarkah ini nomor Naruto?

"Na-Naruto …" Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Naruto tahu nomor ponselku. Dia tahu! Dia TAHU!

"Besok jam 10. Bisa?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melayang ke langit, saking senangnya.

Dengan mulut yang masih terbuka aku mengangguk. Ah, apa ini mimpi?

"Baiklah. Minggu, jam 10, di rumahmu."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Tapi, tunggu, dia bilang apa? "Rumah? Kau tahu rumahku?"

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Naruto tahu rumahku. Bukan cuma nomor ponsel, Naruto juga tahu rumahku. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, mimpi ini kelewat indah.

Dan jawaban yang kuterima darinya, melebihi semua mimpi yang selama ini kuimpikan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena selama ini aku diam-diam memerhatikanmu, Hinata."

Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan jantungku sekarang juga!

 **_Selesai_**

 **Curcol :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Tolong maafkan Fic gaje ini. Aku lagi terkena sindrom mood block (Oke, aku ngarang sendiri hahaha) Tapi, emang ngak tau kenapa, moodku ilang kalau ngetik Fic-Ficku yang udah jamuran n lumutan T-T Maaf ya. Cerita ini pun mainstream banget, tapi asli dari imajinasi sendiri kok. Dan, aku juga berencana pengen bikin Naruto sidenya sih hahaha… lumayan buat pemanasan ngumpulin mood yang tercecer :D**

 **Semoga terhibur dengan cerita gaze ini… maaf buat kekurangannya.**

 **see ya :)**

 **[U W]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

Gadis itu tertawa.

Gadis manis yang duduk di barisan paling kiri nomor dua dari depan dekat dengan jendela, bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Selama dua tahun kami menjadi teman sekelas. Yah, dua tahun yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Menyedihkan memang.

Kami tidak pernah berbicara banyak. Dan sialnya juga, kami tidak pernah mendapat satu kelompok tugas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sulit sekali mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin pada awalnya aku sedikit enggan. Bukan apa-apa, kadang aku merasa agak bagaimana dengan orang yang—yah, tidak banyak bicara, ditambah lagi dengan perbedaan _gender_. Lengkaplah sudah.

Dulu sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Tidak juga mengasihani diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berdekatan dengannya. Hinata bukanlah salah satu gadis populer di sekolah, dan tolong jangan salah menilainya lebih dulu. Meskipun dia tidak populer, tapi wajah Hinata tetap cantik.

Hingga, tanpa sadar, lama-kelamaan aku jadi memerhatikannya.

Alasannya mungkin karena ingin tahu mengapa dia tidak mudah berbaur seperti yang lainnya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak ikut berpartispasi jika aku ada. Ini aneh. Aku sudah membuktikannya puluhan kali, jadi ini bukan hanya persepsiku belaka. Bahkan ketika kami bertemu pandang, entah itu disengaja atau tidak, Hinata lah yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajah. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia kabur. Pergi dengan menundukkan wajah. Memangnya salahku apa? Konyol sekali.

Dan kekonyolannya berhasil merebut perhatianku. Sikapnya yang selalu menghindar dan tidak suka diperhatikan olehku malah membuatku jadi penasaran. Ini gila. Oke, aku yang gila.

Kegilaanku tak berhenti dengan hanya memerhatikannya, tapi aku ingin mendapat perhatiannya pula. Dan itu sulit. Paling-paling Hinata hanya tersenyum di bangkunya. Senyum yang langsung disembunyikan dengan pintar olehnya—tapi ada bagusnya juga, dengan begitu tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menemukan senyum manisnya. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat seisi kelasnya tertawa, minus Sasuke. Sahabat baikku ini hanya mendengus. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu arti dengusannya itu. Dia mengejekku. Sialan!

Dan si Sialan itu malah beranjak keluar kelas. Mengabaikan usaha keras yang sedang kulakukan. Padahal tadi Hinata tertawa, meski aku hanya bisa melihatnya sekilas. Itu kesempatan langka, dasar berengsek!

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengangguku?" tanya Sasuke setelah kami duduk di kantin sekolah. Tidak hanya nadanya yang terdengar kesal, raut wajahnya juga begitu. Tapi Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Aku tidak heran lagi.

"Apanya?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu maksud pertanyaannya, yang bagiku terdengar seperti sindiran. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu atau menceritakan apapun padanya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mengetahuinya. Kupikir dia orang yang tidak pedulian, kecuali pada Sakura.

"Jangan hanya 'apanya', Bodoh. Bertindaklah." Aku terharu Sasuke peduli padaku.

"Memangnya selama ini kau tidak melihat usahaku?" tanyaku ketus.

"Datang ke kelasku lalu membuat keributan. Konyol!" Aku tahu Sasuke memang menyebalkan, tapi baru kali ini aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya.

"Itu tidak mudah, Sasuke."

"Membuat keributan?"

"Mendekatinya!" bentakku kesal. Namun makhluk sombong itu hanya mendengus. Mengejekku. Dasar Sialan!

"Kalau mudah pasti sudah kulakukan dari dulu tahu!" Sebenarnya percuma saja menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Apa dia tidak mengerti? Sakura dan Hinata berbeda. Ya, meski aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana usaha Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura. Setidaknya sebagai sahabat yang sudah memiliki pengalaman, dia itu seharusnya membantu.

Tapi orang sejenis Sasuke tidak mau direpotkan. Aku lupa, Sakura pengeculian baginya.

"Diam saja kalau tidak mau membantu."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi tak terima. Dia pikir, membiarkanku datang ke kelasnya yang tanpa absen untuk menemuinya merupakan bantuan besar. Pikirannya sungguh sempit. Kadang aku menyesal mengapa Hinata harus sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Kau melupakannya? Informasi penting tentang Hyuuga itu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tidak terima.

"Heh, itu dari Sakura bukan darimu. Catat itu!"

"Terserahlah. Intinya, berhenti mengangguku," ucap Sasuke. Mungkin niatnya mengancam. Mata tegasnya tidak lagi mengarah padaku. Rupanya sahabatku ini memang memiliki reaksi yang bagus. Aku mengaku kalah, _Man_!

"Maksudmu "berhenti menganggu waktu berduaku dengan Sakura", begitu?" Sasuke menatapku sengit. Dia pasti ingin sekali memukulku sekarang. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ke mana arah matanya. Kekasih merah mudanya itu sedang melambaikan tangan pada kami.

Aku membalas, ikut melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sekaligus mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke yang mencoba memperingatkanku.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Idiot. Perpisahan tinggal dua minggu lagi."

Aku melirik sinis. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Dia berdiri. Pasti berniat menghampiri Sakura. Cih, bikin iri saja!

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku akan kusampaikan yang tadi pada Sakura. Aku sangat yakin, dia pasti senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke seketika menoleh, menatapku garang. Jari telunjuknya mengarah padaku. "Dan kau mati!" ancamnya dengan serius. Dia memang begitu, tidak suka terlihat romantis pada Sakura. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin dia malu. Hah, dasar sok keren!

Pastinya ancaman itu tidak ada pengaruhnya buatku. Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke!

Untuk sekarang pikiranku jadi ternodai dengan peringatan Sasuke tadi. Tentang perpisahan. Dua minggu lagi. Apa selama sisa waktu itu hubungan kami akan seperti ini terus?

Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Arghhh!

Kenapa kalau sudah berurusan dengan Hinata aku jadi pengecut begini? Kenapa, sih, Hinata itu tidak seperti gadis lain saja yang selalu menyapa jika bertemu muka denganku. _Haaahhh,_ tapi karena begitulah Hinata jadi terlihat berbeda di mataku.

Dia memang perempuan yang tidak biasa.

Untuk kali ini, aku kehilangan minat menemui Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Peringatannya tadi benar-benar membuat kepalaku ingin pecah. Tentang Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata jadi terus menghantuiku. Apa aku ini terlalu bodoh? Sedikitnya sekarang aku menyesal tidak pernah melakukan hal nekat untuk mendekatinya. Aku takut Hinata malah menghindariku. Aku tidak mendekatinya saja dia sudah kabur, apalagi kalau aku tiba-tiba melakukan hal nekat. Bisa jadi dia malah menghilang. Intinya aku takut ditolak. Memangnya siapa yang tidak? Jadi wajar, kan?

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dan itu dari si Berengsek Sasuke. Jangan-jangan dia merindukanku karena tidak jua muncul.

 **Kau yakin meninggalkan Hyuuga sendirian di kelas.**

Apa maksudnya?

Kenapa si Berengsek ini tidak mengerti kalau aku sedang menghindari topik bernama 'Hinata'. Dasar teman tidak sensitif. Kalau begini aku jadi tambah pusing. Tahu sendiri Hinata itu bagai virus yang mudah menggerogotiku. Aku jadi ragu melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang sekolah. Memangnya Hinata kenapa?

Dasar sial! Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran ini.

Jadilah aku di sini sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, yang langsung mendapat sambutan dari mata Hinata yang indah. Tuh, selalu begitu. Dia langsung menghindari tatapan kami yang baru berselang selama beberapa detik.

Dia menghindariku, ya?

Tapi, sekilas tadi aku melihat senyumnya. Argh!

Jadi bagaimana, nih? Aku jadi bingung sendiri? Kenapa sulit sekali, sih, menghadapi Hinata.

Walau aku berniat ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak rela meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling depan, tepatnya persis di belakang posisi Hinata berdiri.

Satu tanganku menumpu dagu. "Kau sendirian?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Aku melihat dia sedikit terlonjak, mungkin kaget mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tadi Sakura ada keperluan, jadi Sasuke pulang duluan." Hinata menjawab dengan pelan.

Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?

Aku hanya mengumam, takut kalau menjawab akan semakin menakutinya. Lihat, kan. Apalagi kalau aku mengajaknya bicara. Kubuang jauh-jauh keinginan itu lalu menghela napas pelan, sangat pelan agar Hinata tak mendengarnya.

Kupandangi punggungnya. Sedari dulu memang hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Memerhatikan Hinata diam-diam. Bedanya, kali ini Hinata tahu aku ada di belakangnya. Dia tahu aku ada, dan Hinata tidak kabur seperti biasanya, meski aku tahu ada alasan yang menahan Hinata untuk tetap di sini.

Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya bersama Sasuke. Pantas saja si Berengsek itu mencariku, kupikir dia benar-benar merindukan kehadiranku. Dunia pasti kiamat kalau itu sampai benar terjadi. Lagi pula karena peringatannya juga aku jadi lupa begini.

Sial. Aku malah jadi mengingatnya lagi. Dua minggu, ya.

Dua minggu, Hinata. Tidak bisakah kita berbicara?

Perempuan yang kuperhatikan sedang berusaha keras menghapus tulisan yang berada jauh dari atas kepalanya. Kakinya berjinjit, namun goresan tinta itu tidak bisa diraih. Hinata sekarang melompat, aku hampir saja meloloskan tawa. Lompatannya sungguh lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang mencoba meraih balon. Lompatannya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari jinjitan kakinya. Lucu sekali.

Aku tersenyum lucu. Ayo, apa lagi yang akan kaulakukan Hinata?

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju, merebut begitu saja penghapus dari tangannya.

"Apa sebegitu susahnya bilang tolong?" Kuambil alih tugasnya. Tidak tega juga melihat Hinata putus asa. Kasihan sekali gadis kecilku ini.

Aku menyadari pergerakan kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia memilih menunduk lalu berkata dengan suara pelannya, "Maaf …."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Merepotkanmu." Aku tertawa dalam hati. Dia lucu sekali, kan. Aku malah suka posisi kami sekarang ini. Rambutnya wangi sekali.

Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau direpotkan begini terus.

"Oh, ya? Tidak sama sekali, kok. Lagi pula daripada maaf, bukankah ada ucapan lain yang lebih pantas diucapkan untuk seseorang yang sudah membantu."

"Te-terima kasih." Dia melirik, dan karenanya tatapan kami bertemu.

"Sama-sama, Hinata," balasku, tanpa sadar tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana tidak kalau posisi kami sedekat ini. Ini namanya kesempatan langka.

Namun Hinata lagi-lagi kembali pada kebiasaannya. Dia beringsut menjauh, mengambil tumpukan buku di atas meja. Mengesalkan. Apa dia tidak merasa senang sepertiku?

Kurebut paksa tumpukan buku dari tangan Hinata. Dia terlihat kepayahan membawanya, jelas aku tidak tega. Tapi, Hinata lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan mataku. Dia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Gugupkah? Atau dia memang takut padaku?

"Ah, ma—"

"Salah." Potongku cepat sehingga kami bertatapan kembali. Dan tahu-tahu saja Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Dan keserakahanku muncul, melesat naik. Aku ingin mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

Hinata menatapku bingung saat aku menyebut namaku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia mengerti maksudku.

"A-ah …," Dan tiba-tiba dia memekik, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Dia memanggil namaku! _Yeaaaa_!

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan ini. Kupikir begini pun cukup. Tapi, baru satu langkah yang kuambil, aku pun tersadar. Kepuasanku tidak terpenuhi. Aku menginginkan lebih.

Aku harus mengambil langkah nekat. Terserah nanti Hinata akan membenciku atau tidak. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua minggu. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi pengecut. Aku harus mengambil tindakan, persis seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

"Mmm … karena aku sudah membantumu, apa boleh kalau aku meminta bantuanmu?" Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa jantungku berdetak begini hebat, melebihi saat aku bertanding sepak bola saja. Parah. Aku tidak mampu menutupi kegugupanku. Sialan.

Syukurlah Hinata mengangguk setuju. Bisa mati aku kalau dia sampai menolak.

"Hari minggu. Konoha Park. Bisa?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Baiklah. Maju, Naruto!

"Kita kencan." Aku sudah mengatakannya! Gila! Gila! Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Bisa?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Dia menerima ajakanku. Rasanya aku ingin melompat dan melempar tumpukan buku ini.

Hinata tidak menolaknya.

Kencan. Kami kencan. Aku akan kencan dengan Hinata. Tapi, tunggu, aku lupa memberi tahu waktu dan tempat bertemu. Saking senangnya aku malah melesat pergi. Dasar tolol!

Kuraih ponsel yang berada di dalam saku. Untung aku memiliki nomor ponsel Hinata. Terima kasih Sakura.

"Halo," sapa Hinata ragu.

"Minggu nanti, aku jemput ya."

"Na-Naruto …." Aku lupa, dia pasti kaget. Tapi lupakan dulu penjelasan untuk memberitahu dari mana aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Aku punya misi yang lebih penting.

"Besok jam 10. Bisa?"

Dari balik pintu kelas, aku melihatnya mengangguk kaku. Lucu sekali ekspresi kagetnya. Mulut mungilnya terbuka dan aku tergiur untuk—sial. Fokus, Naruto. Fokus!

"Baiklah. Minggu, jam 10, di rumahmu."

"Rumah? Kau tahu rumahku?" Hinata makin terkejut. Aku baru saja kelepasan. Tapi, kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Hinata.

Ya, Hinata harus tahu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena selama ini aku diam-diam memerhatikanmu, Hinata."

 **_Selesai_**

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan Naruto POV-nya. Gimana? Gimana? Semoga tetep suka ya.**

 **Ngak tau kenapa, rasanya aku juga pengen banget bikin kencan mereka deh. Ada yang pengen baca juga kah? Kalo ada mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan nanti hahaha. Tapi, ngak janji juga ya :D *digebukinbantal***

 **Makasih :** Afternoon **, sukanyaanimesamakpop,** LuluK-chan473 **, NH-chan,** hanayou70 **, Baby-damn,** Hyugahime **, namikaze na, atas ripiunya dan buat yang fav sama follow juga.**

 **.**

 **Bonus part**

 **.**

Hatiku masih berdebar tak karuan setelah meletakkan tumpukan buku di atas meja guru, yang hampir kuterbangkan saking senangnya.

Kadang pendapat Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Apalagi Sakura yang selalu memberiku info gratis perihal Hinata. Ini berkat dirinya. Mereka berdua memang teman terbaikku.

Aku harus membalas budi.

Kuraih lagi ponsel di saku. Mengetik pesan yang kutahu pasti akan membuat si penerima merasa senang. Kita memang harus berbagi kebahagiaan, tidak ada salahnya. Temanku yang baik hati pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku terlalu paham bagaimana menderitanya dia menghadapi si Berengsek itu.

Pesan terkirim untuk Sakura. Bagus. Berbahagialah Sakura, ternyata pacarmu yang terlihat cuek dan dingin itu diam-diam sangat ingin berduaan denganmu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menganggu waktu kalian berdua. Kali ini tidak akan lagi.

Nikmatilah waktu kalian.

Dan Sasuke, matilah kau! Berani-beraninya membuat Hinataku mengerjakan tugas seorang diri. Dasar laki-laki berengsek! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **23 – 07 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **[ Hinata ]**

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana akhirnya kami berkencan. Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikannya, Naruto datang ke rumahku dengan wajah tersipu yang coba ditekan, dan aku sendiri tidak lebih baik darinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami masih tidak saling banyak bicara, hanya beberapa patah kata yang mampu kulontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kegugupan yang menerjang membuatku terdiam. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan agar bisa berbicara santai dengan Naruto, mengikuti saran Sakura supaya bersikap biasa saja. Seperti saat aku bersama Sakura. Tapi bagiku terlalu sulit untuk menjadi biasa di dekat Naruto.

Sampai beberapa jam terlewati, Naruto bertanya padaku, "Apa kau senang, Hinata?"

Kami sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Naruto duduk tepat di sebelahku, meski masih menyisakan beberapa celah yang diisi oleh kaleng minuman soda dingin miliknya. Ragu-ragu aku menatapnya. Tak kusangka, aku mampu menatapnya sedekat ini. Dan ternyata dapat kutemukan kecemasaan di raut wajahnya. Tapi, kenapa?

Aku mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaannya. Berharap Naruto mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar merasa senang. Senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, hanya berdua dengannya. Namun Naruto tidak menunjukkan senyum. Dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengalihkan mata birunya dari tatapanku.

"Benarkah?" katanya pelan. "Baguslah jika memang seperti itu." Kemudian dia benar-benar memutuskan pandangan kami.

Naruto tidak lagi menghadapku.

Dia diam. Menyisakan sisi wajahnya dalam jarak pandang yang dekat. Kuteliti setiap geraknya yang kusadari tidak seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu, entah apa, tapi pastinya sesuatu itu menganggu Naruto. Dia tampak tak nyaman, terlihat jelas sekali. Mungkin karena terbiasa memerhatikannya secara diam-diam, aku bisa mengetahuinya begitu saja. Naruto tidak banyak mengeluarkan senyum semenjak kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman.

Apakah itu karena aku? Apa Naruto merasa bosan?

Detik berubah menjadi menit, dan pikiranku masih terpapar kabut tentang Naruto. Tentang kegelisahan yang kutemukan pada dirinya, yang jujur saja membuatku ketakutan. Aku merasa begitu takut jika penyebab murungnya Naruto benar adalah aku.

Karena, mungkin saja aku membosankan. Bukankah aku memang benar seperti itu?

"Kenapa?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya, walau butuh usaha besar mengumpulkan keberanian itu. Tanganku sampai meremas kain yang melapisi kedua pahaku.

Naruto menoleh. Kami bertatapan kembali. Mata birunya menatap mataku lagi. Aku gugup, tapi kutahan untuk tetap balas menatap matanya. Seulas senyum tercipta, namun ini tidak seperti senyum Naruto yang biasa.

"Aku hanya takut kau merasa bosan bersamaku," jawabnya, setelah terdiam agak lama. "Kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau diam saja." Suara Naruto yang biasa bernada penuh semangat bahkan nyaris hilang.

Jadi Naruto berpikir akulah yang merasa bosan? Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Lalu dia berkata lagi, "Jangan memaksakannya, Hinata. Katakan saja kalau kau memang merasa begitu. Tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati, apalagi kalau kau melakukan ini karena merasa wajib membalas budi baikku."

Bukan! Bukan! Kau salah Naruto! Inginnya aku mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Namun aku tidak bisa. Ketahuilah, melakukannya bagiku itu tidak mudah. Selalu saja seperti ini, sikapku pada Naruto. Aku yang hanya terbiasa memerhatikannya tidak terbiasa bersikap biasa seperti pada yang lainnya. Karena dia adalah Naruto, orang yang sangat kusukai. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian menghadapinya dan yang kulakukan hanyalah diam. Diamku yang ternyata memicu kesalahpahaman, yang rupanya menjadi penyebab hilangnya senyuman di wajah Naruto.

Aku sudah membuatnya bersedih. Akulah penyebabnya.

"Apa kau masih ingin bermain? Atau kau ingin pulang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, semakin menyulitkanku untuk bicara. "Katakan saja, tidak perlu sungkan. Apa pun akan kuturuti."

Naruto bangkit sebelum aku berhasil mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi pikiranku padanya. Aku masih terdiam menyaksikan pria yang kusukai melemparkan senyum lagi. Dan bukan pula seulas senyum yang kusukai darinya.

"Ayo," ajaknya sebelum yang kudapati hanyalah punggungnya. Punggungnya yang perlahan bergerak menjauh. Kusadari, aku tidak bisa selamanya hanya bungkam. Dan memang tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kutahu kalau Naruto pun sepertiku. Selalu memerhatikanku diam-diam selama ini.

Perasaannya mungkin tak jauh berbeda denganku. Merasakan debar. Merasa begitu takut, namun juga merasakan senang. Mungkin sama, atau mungkin tidak. Tapi, harusnya aku tahu Naruto pasti mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk membuat hari ini menyenangkan. Tetapi apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya?

Aku hanya diam. Diam. Lebih banyak diam.

Inikah yang kuinginkan? Bukankah ini impianku sedari dulu, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang kusukai? Apakah kubiarkan saja kebersamaanku dengan Naruto hancur?

Seperti sihir, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya menyusul Naruto. Berlari tergesa-gesa seakan jika tidak kulakukan Naruto bisa saja menghilang. Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu. Kuabaikan debaran kuat jantungku saat kuamit dua jarinya. Langkahnya terhenti. Naruto menatapku terkejut. Aku pun menunduk takut. Tidak bisa kusembunyikan gemetar di tangan, tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak melepaskan jari-jari Naruto.

Aku menghela napas. Menghela sekali lagi sembari berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang rasanya tercekik di tenggorokan. Seolah kata-kata itu tertahan di sana. Bahkan mataku sampai terpejam begitu mulutku bergerak, menyampaikan kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan pada Naruto.

"Aku belum mau pulang. A-aku masih ingin di sini ... bersamamu."

Aku mendengar helaan keras meluncur darinya hingga berhasil menyapu pelan puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tertawa begitu lepas. Satu telapak tangannya menutupi separuh wajahnya sampai tawa itu terhenti.

"Kau membuatku takut," ucapnya frustasi. Jari-jarinya yang bebas meremas ujung rambut di atas keningnya, membuat rambut pirangnya menyembul dari sela-sela jemari.

"Gila! Tadi aku benar-benar jantungan!" sahutnya penuh kelegaan diikuti telapak tangan yang telah membebaskan rambutnya. Dia tertawa ringan, dan kini telah kutemukan kembali senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, yang kini tengah menatapku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar senang hari ini, bersamaku?" Dan senyum itu masih ada di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk, namun buru-buru kujawab pertanyaannya dengan suara, "Tentu saja. Aku sungguh senang bersamamu, Naruto."

Sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik. Senyumannya yang kusukai akhirnya kembali. Rasanya beginilah yang tepat karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan.

Kurasakan jemari Naruto balas mengait. Aku sempat terkejut, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian melepaskan kaitan jemarinya berikut dengan jari-jari yang kugenggam. Tangan kami terlepas, namun tidak butuh hitungan detik Naruto menyusupkan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menutup tiap sela jemari tanganku.

Jemari kami saling bertaut. Naruto menggenggamnya erat.

Dia menghadiahiku senyuman. Senyumannya yang kusukai.

Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah karena aku pun tidak ingin melepaskan genggam tangannya yang begitu besar dan hangat. Aku menggenggamnya. Aku menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Kami melanjutkan langkah, berjalan bersisian. Seperti tadi, Naruto di sampingku dan menjagaku, namun kali ini tangan kami menyatu dalam genggam. Dan aku pun tidak lagi diam.

Dia adalah Naruto, lelaki yang amat kusukai. Jadi, memang sepatutnya tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan lagi.

 **_Selesai_**

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Ini kencan versi Hinata-nya, maaf klo semisal kurang seru soalnya aku bikin sesuai karakter Hinata (versi buatanku) dan, klo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan Hinata versiku, ya kayanya sih cukup tau diri untuk ngak usah baca fic ini ya :D**

 **Make it simple :)**

 **Dan, dan, dan untuk versi kencan ngak akan kubuat Naruto POV-nya. Eits, tapi tenang … aku buat lanjutannya sesudah kencan kok hehehehe. Maaf aku lama apdet, doakan saja semua urusanku serba lancar dan mulus ya hehehehe.**

 **Thanks :** ana, NH-chan, rinandafe, Kimi Henna NHL, hikarishe, Baby-Damn, yeay, intan sept, aftermoon, kura cakun, 123kuromaru, namikaze na.

 **See ya :D**

 **22 – 08 – 16**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **[Naruto]**

Aku masih datang ke kelas Hinata seperti biasa. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Susah rasanya jika hilang begitu saja. Lagi pula buat apa kuhilangkan? Yang wajib hilang itu hanya alasanku datang ke kelasnya.

Selama ini, yang diketahui semua murid di kelas Hinata, tujuan kedatanganku adalah untuk menemui Sasuke. Cih. Mereka tidak tahu saja aku sangat tidak sudi melakukan itu sebenarnya. Tapi, demi mendapatkan perhatian Hinata, apa pun aku rela. Berhubung sekarang Hinata sudah mengetahui kalau aku diam-diam memerhatikannya, kurasa kini aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.

Aku langsung menghampiri Hinata begitu sampai ke kelasnya. Sudah kutebak bagaimana reaksi para makhluk penghuni kelas itu. Mereka menatap tak percaya, kecuali Sasuke. Setan satu itu sepertinya sudah tahu yang terjadi di antara kami. Aku yakin Sasuke bukan tipe penggosip, tapi aku heran bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui tentangku dan Hinata. Baiklah, lupakan dulu masalah bagaimana si berengsek itu bisa mengetahui kami berkencan. Itu tidak terlalu penting juga.

Pada awalnya Hinata juga memberi reaksi yang tidak jauh beda dengan seisi kelasnya. Dia menatapku heran, bahkan sempat-sempatnya melirik Sasuke saat aku menyapanya. Lalu pada jam istirahat, Hinata juga terkejut begitu aku mengajaknya ke kantin. Dan Itu belum seberapa. Hinata bahkan berteriak histeris saat aku mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Aku tahu Hinata pasti bingung dengan sikapku yang mendadak berubah padanya, tapi tidak perlu juga sampai melirik Sasuke terus menerus tiap aku mengajaknya. Aku bukan cemburu. Aku tahu lirikan Hinata bukan bermaksud menggoda Sasuke, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan dibalik lirikan Hinata.

Kupikir Hinata merasa tak enak hati pada Sasuke. Padahal peduli setan dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak tahu saja kalau iblis itu juga senang karena aku sudah tidak lagi menggangunya. Rupanya dugaanku salah.

Salah besar.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata begitu kami turun dari bis. Kebetulan lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki memberitahu kami untuk tidak menyeberang, jadi kami berdiri dan menunggu sampai lampu berubah warna.

"Tidak," jawabku datar. Agak kesal, sih. Kuralat. Aku memang benar kesal sebenarnya.

Jadi, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?

Kudapati pandangan penuh tanya dari Hinata. Dia sempat bergumam sebentar, namun akhirnya kembali menatap ke depan. Kami sama-sama menatap ke depan dan juga diam. Aku tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini, tapi kekesalanku juga sedang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Hinata menatapku lagi, lalu memanggil namaku ragu, "Naruto."

"Hmmm." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman rendah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini—sampai tidak ada celah di antara bahu kami—tentu aku dapat mendengar panggilan pelannya barusan, tapi kuputuskan terus menatap ke depan. Entahlah. Aku benar-benar sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya, masih menatapku. Sedang mataku masih betah menatap kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang seolah pemadangan itu sungguh menarik. Padahal aku tahu, Hinata lah objek yang paling menarik untuk kupandangi.

"Tidak," jawabku, sepertinya kekesalanku ikut lolos kali ini. "Aku tidak marah pada Sasuke," tegasku sekali lagi. Tepat sekali lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, memberi tanda bagi para pejalan untuk bergerak maju. Termasuk aku.

Dengan ringan aku melangkahkan kaki. Seringan mataku yang terus menatap ke depan. Seringan aku tanpa sebuah beban, tapi nyatanya hatiku memberat.

Dalam khayalku, tadinya aku ingin menggenggam tangan Hinata saat menyeberangi jalan. Seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang diam-diam pernah kupergoki bergadengan tangan. Memang sih, Sasuke tidak benar-benar menggenggam tangan Sakura, melainkan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada siku Sasuke. Sudah pernah kubilangkan kalau si berengsek Sasuke paling tidak suka bersikap romantis. Meski begitu, aku tahu Sasuke tetap akan menjaga Sakura. Berdiri di sampingnya walau tidak menggenggam tangannya.

Tidak sepertiku.

Aku, orang bodoh yang berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Aku mengajaknya pulang bersama, tetapi malah meninggalkannya di belakang. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga mendiamkannya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Aku merasa seperti lelaki berengsek yang mendekati Hinata karena tengah bertengkar dengan teman baikku. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti aku menjadikan Hinata bahan pelarian? Cih. Ini konyol.

Apa kencan kemarin belum cukup? Setelah dia tahu kalau aku selalu memerhatikannya diam-diam, apa Hinata tidak bisa menyadarinya? Perasaanku?

Bahkan kemarin kami berpegangan tangan. Berpegangan tangan, loh! Selama ini aku tidak pernah menggenggam tangan perempuan lain. Masa Hinata tidak tau, sih.

Tiba-tiba ada hawa panas menyentuh siku kiriku, dan kudapati hawa itu berasal dari telapak tangan Hinata. Jujur, aku sempat terkejut.

Aku memang terkejut!

Arah pandangku menatap jauh ke belakang punggungnya, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba memegang tanganku. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap begini. Siapa tahu saja ada seseorang yang mengganggunya? Atau mungkin membuatnya takut? Namun tidak kutemukan apa pun atau siapa pun di belakang kami. Orang-orang yang tadi ikut menunggu sudah berjalan mendahului, dan satu menit kemudian kendaraan juga sudah kembali melintas di jalan raya.

Jalanan siang ini terlampau sepi.

Tatapanku akhirnya jatuh pada Hinata, yang kini juga menatapku. Kurasakan genggamannya pada sikuku mengerat.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau marah padaku?" Dia bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kali ini gemetar terasa di siku. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya terangkat, tapi pandangnya tidak padaku.

Mata Hinata melirikku sekilas, lalu dia berbicara lagi dengan suara yang pelan. "Maaf kalau tadi aku bertanya begitu. Aku … aku hanya bingung. Seisi kelas bertanya padaku mengenai sikapmu yang tiba-tiba ini. Ah, juga beberapa anak dari kelas lain. Dan tidak hanya itu saja. Mereka semua juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku. Katanya, katanya …."

Suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sempat menatapku lagi sebentar. Bola matanya terus bergerak, tapi tidak pernah aku menjadi objeknya sampai akhirnya kepala Hinata tertunduk kembali. Dia benar-benar mengantungkan kalimatnya di udara.

Dan itu sukses membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

"Apa?" Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tidak sanggup aku menahannya, apalagi menahan diri dari perlakuan Hinata yang ragu-ragu itu. Ekspresinya itu. _Haduh_ , dia lucu sekali!

"Mereka menanyakan apa?"

Hinata bergumam sebentar, beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka suara dengan kepala yang masih bersembunyi dari tatapku. "Apakah kita berpacaran," jawabnya pelan, dan terdengar ragu.

Oh. Pertanyaan itu. Asal tahu saja, aku sendiri juga mendapat serangan pertanyaan yang sama. "Lalu?"

Secepat aku bertanya, secepat itu pula kepala Hinata terangkat. Ada kerutan di keningnya, diikuti lontaran pertanyaan yang sama. "Lalu?"

Aku sendiri jadi mengerutkan alis. Apakah kita sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, yang kebingungan sendiri dengan pertanyaan masing-masing?

Kuperjelas pertanyaanku tadi. "Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

Dan jawaban Hinata adalah, "Tidak."

Aku mengulang lagi dalam hati.

TIDAK!

Hinata bilang TIDAK!

Haruskah aku melompat ke jalanan sekarang? Merelakan tubuhku dihantam mobil atau kalau perlu truk besar saja sekalian. Biar tidak kurasakan cabikan dahsyat di hatiku ini. Ibarat kayu, bukan lagi terbakar hangus, tapi sudah jadi debu lalu terbang tertiup angin sampai tidak tersisa.

Tuh, lihat saja! Mata Hinata bahkan berkilat penuh keyakinan saat menjawabnya.

Jadi kencan kemarin itu, apakah cuma dianggap jalan-jalan biasa saja? Oh, Hinata! Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku memberikan jawaban yang sebaliknya?

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku putus asa. Jika sampai Hinata menjawab karena dia tidak menyukaiku, maka sepertinya aku benar-benar loncat ke jalan.

Oke, yang barusan aku bohong. Aku tidak seserius itu kok.

Kulihat mata Hinata melebar, tampaknya dia terkejut oleh pertanyaanku barusan. Mulutnya terbuka, namun langsung menutup. Terlihat tidak yakin mengatakannya. Aku masih menanti. Menatapnya penuh harap. Baru kali ini dadaku berdebar hebat. Aku sampai teringat, setiap kali mengambil nilai rapor, jantungku saja tidak sampai berdebar sedahsyat ini. Aneh, kan?

"Memangnya harus menjawab iya?"

Aku bergeming. Perkataan Hinata terproses lambat di pikiranku, seperti anak kecil yang baru memahami hal baru. Pelu menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mengerti. Dan lagi, bukankah ucapannya tadi tidak termasuk jawaban? Hinata kembali melempar pertanyaan lagi kepadaku?

Oh, Tuhan!

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas gusar. Ini gila! "Memangnya kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata tidak langsung memberi jawaban. Dia diam. Diam dan menatapku tanpa berkedip. Entah terkejut, entah takut. Aku tak tahu lagi. karena bersamaan dengan sikapnya yang masih membisu itu, kekesalanku pun memuncak. Melejit secepat kilat.

Tanpa butuh menunggu waktu, kutarik tanganku hingga genggaman Hinata terlepas. Kurasa, tidak seharusnya aku berdiri di depannya sekarang. Aku kesal, dan aku tidak ingin perempuan di depanku menjadi pelampiasan emosiku. Mengabaikan reaksi yang terpampang pada wajah Hinata, aku memilih kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Hinata lagi di belakang.

Mungkin saja, tanpa kutahu, Hinata tidak menyukai sikapku seharian ini. Apakah aku terlalu antusias sendiri? Hanya aku?

Kalau dipikir lebih dalam, aku sendiri tidak tahu mana yang sebenarnya perlu kukesalkan? Sikap Hinata kah? Atau kenyataan bahwa mungkin Hinata tidak mampu menjawab karena dia tidak ingin menyakitiku? Ataukah karena sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup mendengar jawabannya?

Aku memilih pergi dan meninggalkannya karena aku terlalu takut mendengar penolakan Hinata, begitukah?

Seketika itu juga langkah kakiku terhenti. Memejam sejenak seraya menghela napas pelan.

Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut. Kuyakinkan diri. Bukan seharusnya begini. Kuyakin keputusanku yang ingin meredam emosi hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku melarikan diri? Jika memang ini yang terakhir. Jika memang Hinata tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku, setidaknya aku harus memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Entah perasaanku ini diinginkannya atau tidak, Hinata harus tahu. Dia tetap harus tahu.

Kuputuskan untuk berbalik, berjalan kembali pada titik di mana Hinata masih berdiri disana. Jarak kami belum terlalu jauh, beberapa langkah saja sudah membawaku ke hadapannya. Kali ini Hinata tidak menundukkan wajah. Kami bertukar pandang. Tertahan sejenak oleh menit.

Lalu,

"Aku menyukaimu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

APA?!

Mataku melebar. Kalimat itu tidak hanya terlontar dari mulutku. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas kalau Hinata juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Aku tahu betul kedua telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik meski suara Hinata tidak sekeras suaraku.

Aku mendengarnya.

Hinata menyukaiku?

Dia juga menyukaiku?

"Tadi … kau bilang …?" Aku meneguk ludah. Dasar debaran sialan! Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu. Kenapa aku jadi amnesia mendadak begini? Kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi seperti pidato mendadak runyam, bahkan aku lupa. Tapi sepertinya tanpa perlu melanjutkan, Hinata sudah mengerti maksudku.

Dia mengangguk kaku.

Lalu kami sama-sama terdiam.

Aku menggaruk keningku, yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Aku bingung. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kaget? Aku saja masih setengah tidak percaya.

Kulihat wajah Hinata memerah. Lucu. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum. Ekspresinya, juga kalimatnya tadi membuat hatiku sungguh luar biasa bahagia. Tak terbayang kalau ternyata kami memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Aku berdehem agak keras, sengaja agar mata Hinata beralih menatapku. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman. Aku terkekeh pelan. Oke, kami konyol sekali sekarang. Semoga orang-orang di sekitar tidak menganggap kami ini orang gila.

Tunggu!

Sekarang kami masih di jalanan?! Oh, sial!

Kulihat keadaan sekitar memang tidak ramai, tapi beberapa pasang mata menatap pada kami. Buru-buru kutarik tangan Hinata. Dia pun tidak keberatan saat aku mengajaknya mengikuti langkahku yang sedikit cepat. Sepertinya Hinata juga menyadari keadaan sekitar kami.

Kali ini kami sama-sama menunduk. Aku sempat meliriknya, yang ternyata juga dilakukan Hinata. Wajahnya masih merah. Aku kembali tertawa. Dan kutemukan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dia, perempuan yang sering kuperhatikan diam-diam, juga yang sekarang tangannya kupegang erat adalah pacarku.

Dan ini bukanlah lagi sebatas khayalku.

 **Selesai**

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Ini Naruto-nya. Semoga suka ya. Oh ya, soal kenapa saya selalu nulis kata "selesai" tiap chapter. Jadi gini, awalnya cerita ini emang cuma 2 chap aja, tapi saya tiba2 kepikiran beberapa ide tentang lanjutan hubungan naruhina ini (makanya skrg nambah jd 4 chapter) Mungkin klo sempat, ya saya tulis, tapi kalo engga pun tiap chapter sudah saya tulis "selesai" jadi tidak dilanjut juga ngak masalah kan hahahahahaha**

 **Dan, soal permintan Ana yang meminta saya untuk buat Naruhina lagi, saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Selain karena saya masih punya utang Fic, saya juga berencana untuk semi Hiatus/Hiatus dari FFN. Tentunya saya ngak mau nambahin utang Fic lagi :D Mohon dimengerti.**

 **Makasih buat ripiunya ya :** hanayou, Guchan, ana.

 **Bonus part**

"Ahh! Akhirnya mereka sama-sama bilang suka. Sasuke, sini! Cepat lihat, cepat!" Sakura menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sasuke dengan mata masih terfokus menatap kejadian seru yang dilakukan dua teman baiknya.

Di sudut jalan, tepat di belakang sebuah toko yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi dua orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekitar mereka, berdiri dua orang yang diam-diam mengintip kejadian yang dilakukan oleh dua sejoli itu. Mungkin tidak bisa dihitung dua karena sebenarnya hanya satu oranglah yang tampak begitu antusias, dialah Sakura Haruno. Berdiri di belakangnya, Sasuke Uchiha, dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya. Menyandar pada tembok kusam toko dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke pikir setelah kenekatan Naruto mengajak Hinata berkencan, maka kehidupan dia selanjutnya akan damai dan tenang. Tapi, rupanya, kekasih merah mudanya ini malah tidak bisa melepaskan antusiasnya pada mereka. Kencan kemarin pun ternyata malah berakhir membuntuti ke dua orang itu. Miris.

"Ah! Mereka pergi! Ayo, Sasuke cepat!" Sakura langsung meraih tangan Sasuke. Mengajaknya untuk mengikuti Naruto dan juga Hinata, tapi Sasuke berhasil menahan tarikan Sakura, malahan kini Sasuke berganti menarik tangan Sakura melebarkan posisi mereka dengan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Sekarang kuantar kau pulang," putus Sasuke tanpa memedulikan protes Sakura sebelumnya. Baginya ini sudah cukup. Sekarang biarkan dia menikmati waktunya dengan Sakura tanpa gangguan Naruto lagi.

 **Sampai bertemu lagi ^^**

 **27 – 08 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]**


End file.
